Sonhando Com Dean Winchester
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Sam, eu machuquei você?   Não Dean, foi... Exatamente como eu sonhei.' Wincest


Os lábios dele mexiam-se, mas eu não escutava o que ele dizia. O olhar intenso estava presente, e o verde contido neles fazia-me sentir insignificante. Ele colocou a mão no queixo, e eu pude ver indícios de que ele não tinha feito a barba hoje. Ele baixou a mão e segurou a minha enquanto me encarava.

"_O que ta acontecendo Sammy? Eu sei que você ta triste, afinal já faz três anos, mas... A morte da Jess não foi sua culpa Sam."

A dor que me atingiu quando ele falou o nome dela me fez puxar a mão de volta pra mim. Eu sorri fraco tentando contornar a situação.

"_Eu não estava pensando nela, Dean."

"_Eu sei que estava. Não prestou atenção em nada do que eu falei."

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando me controlar.

"_Você tem que parar de querer me mostrar que sabe alguma coisa sobre mim, Dean. Porque você não sabe nada!"

"_Sammy... Eu..."

"_Tem que parar de tentar me controlar, porque você sabe que eu não suporto isso!"

"_Perdão, Sammy eu..."

Mas, eu sai do bar antes de ouvir qualquer coisa que ele quisesse me dizer. Já fazia algum tempo que eu tinha deixado de pensar na Jess. Eu estava disposto a esquecer tudo que ele foi pra mim, tudo que ela representava e toda amizade que tínhamos criado na diferença de duas pessoas totalmente opostas.  
>Girei a maçaneta, entrando no quarto arrumado. E ao invés de deitar em minha cama, deitei na de Dean, e no travesseiro o cheiro dele ainda estava ali, fechei os olhos sentindo a loção dele, era tão bom, era como se ele realmente estivesse ali, eu abracei o travesseiro dando uma última fungada antes de adormecer.<p>

Eu abri os olhos sonolentos, sentei na cama e olhei o relógio que apontava 04h00min. Dean estava esticado na outra cama, a boca aberta e ele nem tinha tirado o sapato.  
>Eu sorri. Era muito raro uma cena dessas. Mesmo sendo 04h00min eu levantei e fui pro banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e a água fria me fez arrepiar, e de repente o perfume dele espalhou-se pelo banheiro e por impulso fechei os olhos aspirando aquele cheiro familiar e viciante.<br>Lembrei de Dean saindo do banheiro de toalha apenas, lembrei de quando ele mordia os lábios, e de seus músculos que se colavam na camisa pra me enlouquecer. E quando me dei conta estava me tocando enquanto pensava no meu irmão. Não que não tenha acontecido antes, mas dessa vez foi involuntário. Segundos depois o líquido branco saia de mim e misturava-se com a água, de repente o banheiro ficou quente demais e eu suava mesmo estando em baixo d'água.

"_Que coisinhas impuras está pensando Sammy?"

A voz dele me trouxe de volta a realidade e eu tentei me cobri com as mãos enquanto ele ria descontroladamente.

"_Não é da sua conta o que eu penso ou não!"

"_Quando estou no banheiro, geralmente penso em japonesas."

Ele riu safado e eu fechei a cara.

"_Você não sabe como eu gostaria de ser uma japonesa agora, Dean."

Eu disse provocando-o. Ele me olhou sedutor e entrou no meu jogo, e naquele momento eu vi que já tinha perdido.

"_Você não precisa ser uma japonesa, Sammy."

Disse enquanto colocava uma mão no meu quadril, e me puxava pra frente, nossos corpos chocaram-se e o jeans que ele usava encharcou instantaneamente colando em sua coxas torneadas.

Dean chegou bem perto, e quando nossas bocas iam se tocar ele disse tirando a mão do meu corpo.

"_Não acredito que você caiu nessa!"

E ele se foi, rindo. Enquanto eu quase explodia, eu estava tão duro que meu pênis doía.

"_Maldito!"

Eu gritei, mas não houve resposta. Dean sabia que eu não gostava de mulher e que tinha ficado com a Jess por causa dele, porque eu tinha medo que ele me rejeitasse. Saí do banheiro de toalha e o vi sentado na beira da cama, ele parecia pensativo.

"_Que foi Dean?"

"_Perdão Sammy... Ontem eu falei sobre a Jess e...".

"_Ta tudo bem."

"_Eu queria saber uma coisa... Se você quiser me falar..."

"_O que?"

"_Sammy...Você...Já...?"

Ele corou, eu sabia o que ele queria perguntar, mas fingi não saber.

"_Eu já o quê?"

"_Você sabe..."

"_Não sei não, Dean. Do que ta falando?"

"_Bem... Você já esteve com outro homem?"

"_Se eu já transei com um cara?"

"_É. Você já...?"

"_Sim. Umas três vezes."

Ele me olhou assustado, e eu podia jurar que era ódio no olhar dele.

"_Quem foi o cretino Sam?"

"_Por que quer saber?"

Perguntei vestindo a calça. Eu tinha certeza que Dean estava com ciúmes. Eu sorri de canto.

"_P-porque...Eu preciso saber. Quer dizer...Sabe..."

"_Bob, Paul e Rui. Foi na faculdade."

Eu mentia descaradamente sobre ter estado com homens. O único que eu desejava, além de ser hétero era meu irmão, acho que vou ficar virgem pra sempre.

"_Olha... Sammy, você não pode sair dando pra qualquer um... Você tem que se cuidar."

Ele disse preocupado e eu quis rir muito da cara dele. Não era muito o estilo de Dean falar sobre isso comigo, e sinceramente era hilério vê-lo tentar.

"_E... Desulpe por aquilo no chuveiro."

E eu percebi que enquanto ele falava, olhava para meu corpo, pra cada pedacinho dele.

Eu fui até ele e me abaixei, encarando-o.

"_Tudo bem... Mas porque o interesse nos meus relacionamentos?"

"_Eu... Não sei."

A voz dele falhou no final da frase e eu vi que ele chorava.

"_Dean, o que foi? Por que ta chorando, cara?"

Ele me abraçou e o seu cheiro inundou meus sentidos.

"_Não quero te perder, Sammy, pra nenhum cara."

"_Não vai pereder, sou seu irmão lembra?"

Ele se afastou secando o rosto.

"_Eu... Não quero que fique bravo comigo, Sammy, mas... Eu mereço ir pro Inferno."

"_Dean, por favor, nós já falamos sobre isso, não vou deixar o Lúcifer te levar. Você tem três semanas ainda, eu posso te salvar!"

"_Não. Eu não posso mais ser salvo. Eu já me enterrei na minha perdição."

"_Como?"

"_Eu te desejo Sammy. Me perdoa, mas não tem um dia em que eu não acorde pensando em você, não tem um dia em que eu não me toque imaginando que é você quem está fazendo isso."

Eu me afastei surpreso, mas ele me puxou com força e dessa vez tocou mesmo nossos lábios, mas sem movimentá-los, só estavam juntos, colados, então seus olhos fecharam e ao mesmo sua mão, que estava em meu pescoço, me forçou a ir mais frente, esmagando nossos lábios, enquanto sua língua quente entrava em minha boca com rapidez.  
>Não sabia se aquilo era real, então eu simplesmente o empurrei pra cama e subi em cima dele tirando-lhe a camisa molhada, ele ofegava em minha boca enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha bunda.<br>Parei de beijá-lo e desci para seu pescoço chupando-o, mordendo e beijando, ele gritava forte e me incentivava a continuar. Desci minhas mãos para sua calça e puxei o zíper pra baixo, ele ofegou nervoso.  
>Eu voltei até seus lábios para beijá-los e senti as mãos dele me acariciarem por cima da calça, e logo o zíper foi aberto. Livramos-nos das calças, e então ele ficou por cima, sugou um de meus mamilos e eu gritei sentindo minha ereção doer de excitação e então o alívio veio sua mão entrou em minha boxer e agarrou meu pênis massageando-o e passando o dedão pela ponta, o que me fez arquear as costas. Logo tiramos as cuecas também.<p>

"_Quero te contar uma coisa, Dean."

Eu falei arfando, suas mãos estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

"_O que?"

Ele gemeu em resposta do meu toque lá em baixo e sorri.

"_Eu sou virgem. Menti pra você. Nunca estive com nenhum cara."

E parou e encarou meus olhos e sorriu.

"_Quer dizer que sou seu... Primeiro?"

"_Primeiro e único."

Eu respondi lhe dando um selinho carinhoso que ele retribuiu.

"_Isso é ótimo."

Então ele se abaixou novamente chegando à altura de meu pênis.

"_Não precisa fazer isso se não qui..."

Eu não terminei. Dean tinha me abocanhado inteiro e sugava forte como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sem ti minha face afoguear e gemi, Dean era bom, muito bom nisso.

"_Quer que eu cuide de você agora?"

Eu perguntei fazendo cara de inocente. Mas ele não respondeu, simplesmente colocou minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e então eu senti os dedos dele encontarem em meus lábios.

"_Chupe, Sammy."

Ele ordenou e eu obedeci. Jogaria-me da ponte agora, se ele me pedisse.

"_Acho que esta bom... Se doer quero que me morda e me soque tudo bem? Vai ser meio incomodo."

Senti um deles entrar e minha respiração parou, não era tão ruim mas era um pouco dolorido. Dean começou a movimentá-lo lentamente e depois senti outro se juntando ao primeiro e então outro, agora sim doía. Até Dean encostar com os dedos em algum lugar lá dentro que me fez arquear as costas com violência e gritar seu nome. E depois nada, ele os tirou e eu o olhei surpreso quando vi que agora não eram seus dedos que fariam o trabalho.

"_Tem certeza que quer isso Sammy?"

"_Vai logo Dean, me foda. Agora que começou vai ter que terminar seu bastardo."

E ele foi. Forte e absoluto, eu gritei enquanto Dean me beijava dizendo que ficaria melhor depois que eu me acostumasse. Ele entrava e saia com rapidez e força, e agora sempre tocava aquele ponto e eu... Eu gritava, arfava xingava, o mandava ir para o Inferno e voltar e delirava cada vez mais que ele ia mais fundo.

"_Mais rápido."

Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele intensificou, quase matando-me de tanto prazer. A cabeceira da cama batia na parede com a força que Dean empenhava.

"_Vamos mudar, Sammy!"

Ele disse ofegante e eu não entendi, só me senti sendo puxado para o colo dele e seu pênis entrou novamente, inteiro e de uma só vez, eu gritei tentando me tocar de qualquer maneira, mas antes que eu pudesse, a mão de Dean agarrou-o e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem ritmados com sua estocadas em meu interior.

"_Oh Deus...Dean... Dean...Oh Céus..."

Eu gritava cada vez que ele ia mais fundo e eu delirava cada vez mais com suas mordidas em meu pescoço.

"_Sammy...Eu vou..."

E o senti vir dentro de mim no exato momento em que eu molhava nossos abdomens com o líquido viscoso do meu orgasmo. Dean saiu de dentro de mim e deitou ao lado beijando-me.

"_Sam..."

"_Que foi Dean?"

Eu sorria de olhos fechados.

"_Acorda são 4h00min da manhã vai tomar banho!"

"_O que?"

"_Arrume as coisas, vamos pra Ohio. Parece que tem um Metamorfo a solta."

Ele disse rindo. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, não sabia se tinha sonhado ou se aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Foi tão real que nem parece mentira. Eu fechei a cara e levantei indo pro banheiro. Entrei no chuveiro e tive que me aliviar ali, as imagens do sonho maluco não deixavam minha mente, então o cheiro da loção de Dean espalhou-se pelo ar.

"_Que coisinhas impuras está pensando Sammy?"

Eu gelei. O sonho tinha sido uma visão.

"_N-não é da sua conta!"

"_Quando estou no banheiro, geralmente penso em japonesas."

Ele riu safado e eu corei. Sabia o que viria depois e sinceramente, não podia acreditar que ia mesmo virar realidade.

Algumas horas depois...

"_Sammy... Eu machuquei você?"

"_Não Dean, foi... Exatamente como eu sonhei."

Eu ri e ele me olhou confuso.

"_Eu amo você Dean, muito!"

"_Eu também te amo, Sam."

Aconcheguei-me nele e toquei os vários chupões em seu pescoço. Não havia tantos assim no sonho. E eu ri quando ele saiu da cama juntando suas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo quarto e gritando algo como:

"_Precisamos ir pra Ohio, Bob ta esperando!"

Ou então:

"_Sam! Levanta!"

Ou essa:

"Vai logo, tire esse sorriso idiota da cara e vamos."

Eu sorri pra ele, arrumamos as coisas e entramos no Impalla, e pela primeira vez eu não reclamei das músicas ridículas que ele escutava. Eu estava feliz por tê-lo comigo, e ia fazer de tudo pra destruir o maldito contrato. Dean precisava viver, pra me fazer feliz, pra cuidar de mim, pra me fazer viver.

"_Está pensando em mim, Sammy?"

Ele disse com um sorriso safado na cara.

"_Não."

"_Como? Não estava?"

"_Você é o próprio pensamento Dean Winchester. Sempre foi."

E ele pegou minha mão entrelaçando-a com a sua enquanto entravamos na cidade de Ohio.


End file.
